Algo  Interesante
by danyneko-chan
Summary: muchas cosas pasaran cuando llegue la nueva estudiante     *es mi primera historia por favor no sean malos*
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia por favor ténganme paciencia y perdón por los errores ortográficos bueno este es un fanfic sasuhina a los q no les gusta esta pareja no lo lea por favor,** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto** (solo sasuke-kun es mío ^^)

* * *

><p>POV SASUKE<p>

La mañana era muy brillante todo parecía que iba a salir bien pero para mi Uchiha Sasuke todos los días son iguales siempre levantarme ir al instituto ser perseguido y acosado por las "fan girls" llegar a casa o ir a cualquier lugar Todo siempre es así pero hoy tengo un presentimiento no lo sé, es algo que siento que hoy va a ser diferente

FIN POV

Entonces el chico miro su despertador y se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde y los Uchihas nunca llegan tarde a sus asuntos entonces se ducho y se arreglo para el instituto bajo a desayunar y se encontró con :

-Itachi porque estas despierto ha esta hora hoy no tienes que trabajar -dijo Sasuke tomando una tostada de su hermano

- hey! eso es mío, pero en fin, solo quería ver a mi ototo en la mañana -dijo el mayor

-desde cuando tan decidido de ser "el hermano mayor" -dijo Sasuke con el se o fruncido

-siempre he sido un buen hermano mayor ,solo q tu no te das cuenta -respondió con tono superior

-hnm-fue lo único q oyó por parte de el menor Uchiha que salía por la puerta con sus cosas para el instituto

En el camino se encontró a sus mejores amigos -aunque no se los dijera - Naruto Uzumaki y a Sakura Haruno se saludaron y caminaron al instituto

-y Sasuke como fue tu fin de semana -dijo la joven peli rosa en un tono cari oso

-nada especial -respondió cortante

-vamos Sasuke -teme te tuvo q pasar algo interesante -dijo el rubio hiperactivo

-ya dije baka que no me paso nada interesante -dijo en un tono fastidiado

-bueno ya se dieron cuenta que hoy van a ingresar unos alumnos nuevos en nuestro salón -dijo la joven para relajar las cosas y cambiar el tema

-si me dijeron que serian un chico y una chica y dicen que la chica es una lindura -dijo sonriente Naruto

-espero que el chico también lo sea -dijo la peli rosa

-hnm-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke

-espero que la chica no se haga una de tus fans Sasuke-teme -dijo en tono burlón Naruto

-no me interesa -respondió ya entrando a su salón

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que le guste por favor dejen Reviews comente si les gusto constructivos y también destructivos sayonara<p>

Si te niegas a llorar cuando debes, tampoco podrás reír cuando quieras... danny


	2. Mucho gusto

POV HINATA

Espero que hoy me vaya bien, el día es muy bonito para que yo lo arruine quisiera que no me salga nada mal y todo por culpa de esta timidez pero tengo un presentimiento algo extra o debe ser por los nervios

FIN POV

-no debe de alejarse de mi Hinata-sama -fue sacada de sus pensamientos un chico bien parecido de cabello casta o

-Neji-niisan ya te dije que no me llamaras "sama" además estoy muy nerviosa para pensar en alejarme de ti -dijo una alegre y nerviosa Hinata

-no debe de estar nerviosa les va a caer bien usted es muy amable y tierna para q no les agrade -dijo un poco sonrojado

-gracias Neji-niisan-dijo recargándose en el hombro de su primo

Entonces llegaron y bajaron de su limosina para ir a dirección a recoger sus horarios y saber cuál era su salón .Desde que bajaron de coche todos los chicos detuvieron lo que hacían por quedar embobados por Hinata pero Neji los fulminaba con la mirada y se alejaban ,la chica no se dio cuenta por estar distraída por lo grande que era el instituto .

-buenos días chicos, perdón por la tardanza es que me perdí en el camino de la vida -dijo un profesor llegando a su salón con la mitad de su cara tapada

-déjese de mentiras kakashi-sensei -dijo gritando Naruto

-ejem... bueno hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos en nuestra clase -dijo-pueden pasar -aviso a los chicos que esperaban fuera

-bueno yo me llamo Hyuga Neji -dijo serio con tono superior

Todas las chicas murmuraban cosas como "es muy lindo " tiene el carácter de Sasuke " "es muy varonil" "me encanta los serios" o cosas por el estilo

-buenos días yo me llamo Hyuga Hinata ,un gusto en conocerlos -dijo e hiso una peque a reverencia

Todos los chicos -excepto Sasuke-se mocionaron muchos silbaron y ella se sonrojo que hiso que a los chicos les gustara mas

-bueno basta, tu Neji puedes sentarte en la tercera banca ala izquierda y Hinata en la segunda banca ala derecha dijo kakashi muy alegre

Los Hyugas se miraron entre sí, Hinata muy sorprendida de que iba a estar lejos de su primo la puso muy nerviosa .Pero Neji de lanzo una mirada que se podía entender "no se preocupe aun así estamos en el mismo salón no hay por qué estar nerviosa " esa mirada reconforto mucho a Hinata y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos

-Ten Ten levanta tu mano para que neji sepa donde se sentara -ordeno el profesor

-hai -dijo chica con dos moños y levantó su mano

-Sasuke lenvan...-pero no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpieron

-sí, si ya lo sé -dijo Sasuke levantando su mano

-bueno como ya terminaron las presentaciones ,vamos con la clase -dijo kakashi dirigiéndose al pizarrón

-un gusto conocerle Sasuke-san -dijo llegando a su asiento para hacer una peque a reverencia

-...-silencio es lo que recibió como respuesta

-no le hagas caso es muy amargado yo soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusta en conocerte Hina-chan dijo eufórico en el asiento de al lado

-mucho gusto -dijo una sonrojada Hinata

-yo soy Sakura Haruno mucho gusto -dijo la peli rosa en el asiento al lado de Hinata

-mucho gusto Naruto-san, Sakura-san -dijo muy respetuosa la joven oji blanco

-deja la formalidades dime Naruto-kun -dijo el rubio

-si a mi dime Sakura-chan ya que se que nos haremos buenas amigas -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-que bien-dijo muy alegre Hinata no tenia muchos amigos ,por eso estaba muy contenta

Hasta aquí hoy actualice antes porque me animaron mis tres lectoras a seguí por eso lo publico rápido por ustedes tres que me alegro mucho su Reviews GRACIAS

Maribelteka, Lala ,Biankis uchiha

GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SOLO LO LEYERON GRACIAS Si te niegas a llorar cuando debes, tampoco podrá s reír cuando quieras... danny


	3. Amistad

Hola aquí con la conti y adivinen encontré a mi INNER wiiiii

inner: hola mucho gusto en conocerlos

yo: desde cuando eres tan educada

inner: (ignorándome) perdón por los errores ortográficos de la historia NUESTRAS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS

yo: DISFRUTEN EL LA CONTI ^^

AMISTAD

El chico Uchiha solo miraba como sus amigos hablaban con la chica nueva ,el solo la miraba tenía algo que no podía dejar de ver era como que estaba hechizado pero se golpeo mentalmente y se dijo así mismo que "_ella era como las demás no tiene nada especial ,si ella es linda y que ,muchas chicas lindas lo ha perseguido_"

-Bueno chicos es hora de receso pueden salir -

-"_que cuanto estuve observando a la Hyuga y pensando sobre ella, debo de estar enfermo o algo_ "-pensó el azabache

-que bien estaba aburrido Hina-chan quieres comer con nosotros -dijo el hiperactivo rubio

-si Hinata-chan acompáñanos es difícil ser la única chica almorzando con dos chicos -dijo suplicante Sakura

-¿dos chicos?-pregunto confundida Hinata

-si Sasuke-teme nos acompaña -dijo acercándose a Sasuke

-Hinata-sama -la llamo Neji

-Neji-niisan -dijo alegre, que bien que lo tenía cerca estaba muy estresada por no estar con él, siempre estaban juntos desde pequeños -Quiero presentarte a unos ami...-pero fue interrumpida por su primo

-Hinata-sama no puedo estar con usted en este receso perdóneme pero tengo que ir a dejar unos papeles ala dirección de parte de Hiashi-sama -se disculpo Neji -si no importa ,no tienes por qué disculparte -dijo triste la oji blanco

-lo siento mucho Hina-chan te lo compensare con un helado después de clases -Neji no la trataba así el siempre era respetuoso pero eso a ella no le gustaba y solo lo hacía cuando quería que ella se alegrara

-¡si! pero que Oto-san no se entere -dijo Hinata en un tono infantil

-cuídese no le haga caso a nadie y si pasa algo solo llámeme que aquí estaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, marcacion rápida el 1 solo tiene q timbrar y ahí estaré -dijo muy sobreprotector

-de acuerdo y gracias -dijo ella y él se retiro

-Hina-chan, vamos -grito Naruto

-gomene es que estaba con mi primo -dijo alcanzándolos

-es muy lindo tu primo Hinata-chan -dijo en tono juguetón guiñándole un ojo

-y muy sobreprotector -suspiro-pero a la vez muy tierno -dijo con una sonrisa

-pero se mira muy serio y frio-dijo confundido Naruto

-pues con migo el es muy atento y amable -dijo sonrojada

-pues ha de ser que solo contigo muestra sus sentimientos -dijo poniendo sus manos tras su nuca

-eso sería lindo, que Sasuke-kun fuera así conmigo, solo mostrar sus sentimientos a la persona indicada -dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke

-ni lo sueñes -dijo fastidiado Sasuke

-si Hina-chan es muy tímida por eso Neji la cuida, una persona tan linda debe ser protegida -dijo coqueto Naruto haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate

-Naruto, Sakura la directora los llama -dijo un chico con una bolsa de papitas

-pero estamos en receso, Oba-chan solo molesta vamos Sakura-chan, ya vamos a regresar Hina-chan almuerza con Sasuke-teme -dijo el rubio

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke con una mirada que se podía saber que era lo q transmitía algo como "_no le vallas a hacer algo a Hina-chan o decir algo malo de mi entendiste_ " y se marcharon dejando a Sasuke y Hinata en una mesa para almorzar ,Hinata no sabia que decir

-etto...Uchiha-san...-

Hasta aquí si soy mala por dejarlo por donde iban a hablar

INNER: ¿mala? ERES UN MOUSTRO TODOS ESPERAMOS EL SASUHINA Y TU LO DEJAS AHI

YO: cálmate es para darle suspenso ala continuación, darle un aire de misterio además hasta este capítulo sales

INNER: (me pega) cual aire de suspenso ni que nada porque hasta ahora te das cuenta que existo

YO: auch eso me dolió (me sobo la cabeza) a los lectores les ha de gustar y si no PERDON T.T

INNER: de verdad perdónenla Merecemos Un ¿Reviews? por favor digan q si ^^


	4. Hablando

Hola aquí con la conti espero q les guste

Inner: Perdón por no ponerla antes es que me fui de vacaciones a donde mi tía GOMENASAI Yo: Pero como recompensa les pongo el capítulo más largo q he escrito

Inner: Es que nos dijeron q las contis son muy pequeñas AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:

Layill, Biankis, uchiha, Dannyuchihachan

Bueno aquiva la conti espero q les guste ^^

Inner: Disfruten la lectura.

HABLANDO.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke con una mirada que se podía saber que era lo q transmitía algo como "no le vallas a hacer algo a Hina-chan o decir algo malo de mi entendiste " y se marcharon dejando a Sasuke y Hinata en una mesa para almorzar, Hinata no sabía que decir

-etto...U-chiha-san...y s-su obe-ento* -hace a os q no tartamudeaba pero él la ponía nerviosa

-yo no traigo obento -dijo con su voz fría

-puede... etto... si quiere puede tomar de mi comida hice mu-mucha y si quiere podemos compartirla -dijo muy sonrojada Hinata le costó mucho decir esas cosas

-no tengo hambre -de pronto se escucho un ruido que provenía de su estomago

-tome -y le dio de su almuerzo -etto...no se avergüence es un gusto para mí -dijo casi riendo Hinata

-no estoy avergonzado, porque lo dices -

-pues esta sonrojado -respondió alegre porque no era la única tímida, ya era un paso para no estar nerviosa

-¡Que!-dijo pasándose las manos por la cara como si pudiera quitárselo "sonrojado que me pasa, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha yo no me sonrojo, esta chica me hace sentir cosas que no he sentido desde hace mucho, Nadie en mi vida me ha visto sonrojado y ella llega y solo nos saludamos y ya me ha visto sonrojado .No Sasuke ella es igual que las demás"

Pero salió de sus pensamientos por unas sensaciones extrañas, como si lo estuvieran viendo (inner: como que sientes q algo está pasando por tu espalda yo: esa aura extraña) entonces volteo y miro que eran un grupo de chicos mirándolo enojados, se pregunto porque hasta que volteo hacia adelante viendo a Hinata

Ella comía con él ,era muy delicada ,cada movimiento lo hacía con delicadeza y ritmo ,parecía como si un ángel estuviera comiendo con mucha armonía

-etto...Uchiha-san tengo algo -dijo sacándolo de sus adentros -o la comida sabe mal -

-Ejem... (perdón por los sonidos inner: estamos escasas de presupuesto)-No, no es eso ,esta deliciosa tú la cocinaste? -dijo tranquilo con su eje de seriedad

-hai-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

Sasuke sintió como los chicos que los observaban enfurecían, hasta llego a escuchar "este tipo hizo que sonriera nuestra Hime-sama quien se cree" "baka aléjate de ella " "el podría tener a cualquiera porque a nuestra Diosa " entonces volteo y los miro con una sonrisa malévola y orgullosa que los espanto

-etto… Uchiha-san es muy popular porque hace unos momentos unas chicas nos han estado viendo -dijo sin saber que eran sus acosadoras

-pues tu también Hinata -dijo un poco ¿alegre?

-eh?-pregunto confundida

-sí, es tu primer día y ya tienes a todos detrás de ti -dijo inesperadamente contento

-espero que no sea como en mi antiguo instituto -

-porque -estaba interesado en la conversación

-porque muchos declaraban sus sentimientos hacia mí y yo no los conocía, fue triste rechazarlos -dijo apenada -además muchos me perseguían y eso me asustaba

Sasuke rio-estamos igual, ademas te regalan cosas extra as y te llenan el casillero -era la primera vez que reía y hablaba con alguien así, desde hace mucho tiempo

-si muchas veces no podía ni sacar mis libros y se me hizo tarde-dijo muy contenta de iniciar una conversación

-tienes suerte que te dejen los libros una vez me tiraron los libros para meter más regalos -estaba cómodo, no pasaba todos los días, que hablara con una chica sin que se te pegara

Y así hablaron todo el receso como si solo estuvieran ellos dos ,contaron sobre sus vidas y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común ,sus gustos ,lo que no les agradaba ,hasta que sonó el timbre y los dos fueron a su salón ,Naruto y Sakura ya habían llegado

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste como empecé con el sasuhina

Inner: dales avance no seas mala

Yo: bueno

Avance

-te llevare a almorzar ramen solo tú y yo -dijo Naruto

-etto... está bien le diré a Neji-niisan -dijo sonrojada Hinata

-yahoooo voy a salir con la chica más bonita, no estás alegre Sasuke _

Que mala soy bueno una pregunta para las que lo leen quien sería un buen pretendiente para Hinata para darle celos con Sasuke ?pongan sus opiniones y voy a escoger a alguno inner: esperamos sus repuesta sayonara ^^

Obento= almuerzo en una cajita al estilo oriental


	5. ¿Cita?

HOLA a todos los que leen mi fic

Inner: pondremos la conti antes ^^

YO: SIP y esta conti está dedicada a SasuHina4evr una nueva lectora

Inner: estamos agradecidas por preferirnos (hace una reverencia )  
>YO: me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo van a pasar cosas muy interesantes<p>

inner: nos diste una idea con la respuesta a nuestra pregunta WIII!

biankis uchiha :si yo sé q naruto ama a sakura pero ya verás lo que pasa inner: eres nuestra lectora estrella te estamos muy agradecidas yo: gracias por ser la primera que lee mi fic y cuando subo las continuaciones inner: te queremos un montón !Vales miiiiiiiiiilll!

layill :me alegra que sigas mi fic eres muy especial para nosotras y gracias por dejarnos comentarios espero que sigas leyendo mi fic hasta el final ^^ inner: TKM NO CAMBIES ^^

AGRADECIMIENTOS A SasuHina4evr, biankis uchiha, layill

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA ^^

.  
>¿CITA?<p>

Y así hablaron todo el receso como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, contaron sobre sus vidas y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, sus gustos, lo que no les agradaba, hasta que sonó el timbre y los dos fueron a su salón, Naruto y Sakura ya habían llegado

-bueno alumnos tenemos una reunión, por eso tienen esta hora libre, disfrútenla en cosas productivas -dijo kakashi-sensei

-gomenasai Hina-chan, es que Oba-chan tenía unas cosas sobre mi historial, algo como muchos reportes tardíos y cosas así -dijo suplicante Naruto

-descuida no es tu culpa -sonrió Hinata

-como recompensa de perdonarme, te llevar a almorzar ramen, solo tú y yo -dijo Naruto muy coqueto

-pues...etto...ten-tendría que pre-preguntarle a Neji-niisan -dijo muy sonrojada por la invitación

Sasuke escucho y algo en su interior se enfureció, no sabía que era, pensaba que se había enfermando por su presión en el pecho, pero estallo de ira por lo que Hinata dijo

-pero Nii-san me dejara nos vemos a las 2:00pm en la plaza -y se alejo para hablar con su primo y salieron del salón de clases

-yahoooo-grito Naruto-voy a salir con la chica más bonita de todo el instituto en una cita –dijo gritando muy contento-sugoiiiii!

A Sasuke fue como una apuñalada en el pecho cuando Naruto grito "CITA "frunció el seño y le dijo a Naruto

-ya cállate baka-dijo con un poco de veneno en sus palabras "Que es esto este sentimiento de incomodidad, como una ira que quisiera desatar contra Naruto en estos momentos " y "Dios santo por favor por lo que más quieras quítame de este sentimiento que carcome mi pecho " pensaba Sasuke hastiado

-no estás feliz por mi teme -dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza -que bien me bañare y me arreglare bien para impresionar a MI Hina-chan

Sasuke se paró de pronto cuando dijo "MI Hina-chan" y salió enfurecido del salón .Mientras que Naruto solo pensaba como iría su cita con Hina

-está bien Hinata-sama pero es la única y última vez que sale fuera de casa y con un extraño y lo hago porque usted no suele pedirme ningún favor-se mantenía con semblante autoritario-recuerde única y ultima vez

-hai Neji-niisan -se lanzo a su primo para abrazarlo, acto que lo hizo sonrojarse

-este...y adonde van a ir -dijo después para calmar su sonrojo

-pues… voy a comer ramen con Naruto-kun-agarro la mano de su primo-pero a la salida debemos ir a comer un helado de vainilla y chocolate!-estaba entusiasmada

-ahh...es cierto-puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su prima en gesto cari oso

-lo olvidaste nii-san -dijo en tono infantil y con una cara de ni a peque a

-no ^^U es solo que no, no me había puesto a pensar en eso - se excuso

Mientras Sasuke recorría el Instituto como la cuarta vez, tenía la cabeza en una guerra mental: porque le molestaba que saliera con el dobe? ella no era nada relacionado con el, si es una chica especial la primera que tiene dignidad y que no se me insinuó, además es linda, tierna, muy hermosa, popular y...espera que estas pensando Sasuke Uchiha ¡ahhhh! que es esta sentimiento, grito en sus adentros y de pronto choco con alguien

-fíjate por donde caminas -el odio se podía notar en sus palabras

-fuiste tú quien choco con migo Sasuke-kun -dijo una peli rosa muy amable

-como sea -hastiado se estaba marchando cuando la chica lo detuvo de brazo

-espera Sasuke-kun, bueno yo quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo-dijo muy sonrojada Sakura

-NO-corto Sasuke

-pero podríamos divertirnos, ir al cine, al circo a comer ramen, al futbol...-suplico

-comer ramen...-pensó en voz alta Sasuke

-si a comer ramen -dijo contenta y pensó "no sabia que le gustara el ramen tanta amistad con Naruto es una mala influencia -pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando sorpresivamente Sasuke dijo

-de acuerdo a las 2:30 pm en punto no llegues tarde -y se marcho dejándola confundida pero alegre

Cuando Sasuke llego al salón miro que estaba vacío solo estaba una persona y era su persona favorita y se acerco

-Hyuga-dijo

-hola Uchiha-san-

-no me digas "Uchiha-san" es molesto -

-tú no me digas Hyuga-dijo en tono burlón

-de acuerdo Hinata-hime –estaba molestándola, era divertido estar con ella ,no era el frio Uchiha como le dicen todos con ella solo era Sasuke

-conque así Sasu-chan-dijo divertida la oji-blanco

-jajaja solo mi madre de pequeño me decía así -se sentía bien con ella hasta podía reír

Bueno hasta aquí la conti esperen el próximo capi de la cita con narutin

Inner: y en serio gracias a todas por leer nuestro fic

Yo: va a tardar salir nuestro personaje escogido por ustedes pero recompensando el tiempo la voy a sorprender con otra cosa que no se lo esperaran jajaja

Inner: GRACIAS POR LEER SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA PREGUNTEN Y ALGUN COMENTARIO TODO ES ACEPTABLE ^^


	6. CITA CON NARUTO 1

GOMENASAI GOMANASAI por la tardanza esq estuve en semana de examenes y soy super pesima en quimica y biologia perdon por dejarlas asi pero algo muy bueno me alegro tengo mas lectoras nyaaaa .

**Rukia-CC-sempai** gracias por tu ayuda voy a ver si puedo areglar mi forma gracias por todos tus consejos nyaaa estoy muy agradecida espero que leas mi fic hasta el final ,esmi primera historia y gracias a tus consejos puedo mejorar ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

**Niki Hyuga** me alegra que te guste mi fic con tu apoyo mejoro como escritora nyaa gracias por tu gran apoyo y tus ideas espero que leas mi fic hasta el final

**danianimelove** me alegro que te guste mi fic y como es neji pero estoy confusa no se con quien emparejar a neji ahhhh si tienes alguna ideas puedes decirmela y ya veras lo que pasa con sasu-chan jejejeje espero que leas mi fic hasta el final gracias por tu apoyo nyaa

**kioshy love** : eres mala porfavor no molestes en mi fic ya me traumas y me molestas en persona y ahora en mi fic pero me alegra que estes leendo mi fic TKM.. nee-san

y gracias a mis **lectoras estrellas**

**layill** gracias por amar mi fic es lo mas lindo que me han dicho (inner:eso es muy cierto ) hasta mi inner te adora (inner: eres muy especial gracias por ser como eres ) y me gusta dejarlo intrigante para que mis lectoras sigan leendo mi fic gracias por leerlo eres una de las primeras lectoras de mi fic ARIGATO TKM...

**SasuHina4evr** gracias por tus ideas y perdon pero no se como avisarte cuando subo la conti (inner:somos malas escritoras nyaaaaa) pero nos dices como y encantadas lo haremos ^^ sigue leyendo mi fic porq habram muchas cosas interesantes ^^

y** bianquis uchiha** que no se que se hiso en

**AGRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MI FIC ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y SU APOYO ME HACE MEJOR ESCRITORA GRACIAS ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUIERO MUCHO **

* * *

><p>************************************************CITA CON NARUTO***********************************************************************<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke llego al salon miro que estaba vacio solo estaba una persona y era su persona favorita y se acerco<p>

-Hyuga-dijo

-hola Uchiha-san-

-no me digas "Uchiha-san" es molesto -

-tu no me digas Hyuga-dijo en tono burlon

-deacuerdo Hinata-hime -esta molestandola ,era divertido estar con ella ,no era el frio Uchiha como le dicen todos con ella solo era Sasuke

-conque asi Sasu-chan-dijo divertida la oji-blanco

-jajaja solo mi madre de pequeño me decia asi -se sentia bien con ella hasta podia reir (inner:y eso que es muyyyyyy dificil yo: aunque molestas eso es muy cierto ^^)

-tu madre debe de gustarle molestarte - dijo muy ronriente

-mi madre murio cuando tenia nueve -era la primera persona que le habla de su familia

-l-lo siento no quise... gomene -dijo triste -se lo que se siente -dijo en un susurro con mirada melancolica

-ah?-pregunto confundido

-mi madre murio cuando tenia cinco a os,semanas despues de dar a luz ami hermanita -suspiro-pero no hay que estar tristes ellas no quisieran eso ,apuesto a que tu madre no quisiera verte triste por eso ,vamos una sonrisa -dijo determinada y le dedico una calida sonrisa

-es cierto -hiso una sonrisa no tan calida como la hinata pero muy apacible -que estabas haciendo aqui sola

-ah!leyendo un libro -

-"Orgullo y Perjuicio" mmmm..-

-es muy lindo y romantico -

Abrio el libro y miro que alguien escribio en la primera paguinaa y lo leyo -para ti mi querida y hermosa hija ,como en este ...-pero ella se lo arrebato antes de prosegir

-no lo leas-dijo muy sonrojada

-porque ?-pregunto Sasuke

-algun dia te lo mostrare ,pero hoy no -

-deacuerdo -queria saber que estaba escrito el no se metia en los asuntos de los demas pero ella lo cambianba y queria saber de ella y fue cuando toco la campana y empasaron a llegar los alumnos

Las clases que faltaban pasaron rapido y llego la salida Hinata y Neji salieron a comer su helado hablaron y se fueron a casa Hinata se arreglo para salir con Naruto se puso un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una camisa lila que resaltaba sus ojos

Llego Naruto ala hora puntual (inne: apocalipsis ahhh yo: exagerada ) con un pantalon de mazclilla azul con una camisa anaranjada con un logo de un zorro de color negro estampado

-que hermosa te vez Hinata-chan -dijo sonrojado naruto

-gracias Na-Naruto-kun tu tanbien te ves muy guapo -dijo igual de sonrojada

-nos vamos -dijo el rubio

-hai ,no vemos Neji-niisan -dijo la ojiperla a su primo

-cuidese Hinata-sama -miro a Naruto muy serio con una miarada de "estoy vigilandote "

Caminaron hasta el puesto de comida favorita del rubio .En el transcurso el le contaba a Hinata sobre muchas cosas graciosas que hacia mientras ella reia hasta que llegaron al lugar

-hola Naruto ya me extra aba que no pasaras hoy por aqui -dijo el due o del puesto era una persona mayor y muy amable-y bienes acompa ado de una linda se orita

-ella es Hinata Hyuga ,es linda eh -dijo orgulloso el ojiazul

-encantada de conocerlo -hiso una reverencia como saludo

-linda ,educada y elegante escogiste bien a tu novia Naruto -dijo el se or - y a ti se orita espero que lo domestiques -

-hehe ella no es mi novia viejo - "aun no es mi novia " penso el rubiales -ademas nadie puede domesticarme dattebayo

-soy s-su compa-pa era de sa-salon -dijo muy avergonzada

-wow tu tartamudeo te hacer ver mas adorable -dijo el se or alegre

-gracias- se sonrrojo mas ^/^

Ordenaron y luego les sirvieron su orden ,hablaron unos momentos hasta que se escucharon que unas personas muy conocidas entraron al puesto de ramen

-hola Naruto, Hinata-chan -dijo la pelirosa -estan en una cita ?

-bueno ..etto...- o/o dijo Hinata

-si ,pero que estan haciendo ustedes dos aqui y peor con el teme -grito naruto

-pues tambien estoy de suerte porque tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun -volteo a verlo

-si quieren sientense con nosotros -dijo muy dulce Hinata (inner: tan inocente hina ahh )

-deacuerdo-dijo porfin una palabra el azabache

-pero...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto

-pero que chicos -dijo una inocente Hinata

-Nada- respodio la pelirosa "esta era mi primera cita con Sasuke-kun no queria que estuvieran ellos ,porque tuvo que escoger venir aqui Sasuke "

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui por hoy y lo repito GOMENE por ponerla tan tarde y espero que la sigan porque habran<p>

Nuevos personajes

Nuevos secretos revelados

Nuevos recuerdos

y les dejo una pregunta gracias a **danianimelove**

**¿QUE PERSONAJE SERIA BUENO PARA EMPARAJARLA CON NEJI ?** (como no te gusta ten ten yo: esq no hacen buena pareja.)

JEJE BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CONTI


	7. CITA CON NARUTO 2

Hola aqui con la conti espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz (inner: somos adictas a los reviews *3* )

**SasuHina4evr** : nyaaa me alegra que te preocupes por mi ^^ y tambien mi inner es anti sakura (inner: esa pelizorra.. ups pelirosa jaja) gracias por tu comen me hacen muy feliz

**Rukia-CC** :otra ves gracias por tus consejos voy a mejorar gracias a ti y gracias por las opciones de parejas (inner:no quiero yaoi en mi fic yo: desde cuando es tu fic ) esq queria poner a tenten con lee ^^ (inner:vamos a describir a lee ya cambiado muajajaj)bueno gracias por todo

**layill** :gracias por la opcion de ino con neji (inner:pero y sai y kiba T.T yo:que se vallan a freir espearagos muajajaja ) y sip a mi tambien me encanta la pareja Elizabeth y Darcy nyaaa so super lindos ^^ gracias por el comen y el apoyo

Pero algo pasa con mis otras lectoras no se a donde se fueron **NO ME DEJEN POR FAVOR TT-TT BUAAAAAA** BUENO AQUI LA CONTI ^^ NYAAAAAA( inner :si ami tambien me asusta primero llorando y despues alegre ...esq es bipolar O.o)

* * *

><p>*********************************************CITA CON NARUTO PARTE 2***************************************************************<p>

* * *

><p>Ordenaron y luego les sirvieron su orden ,hablaron unos momentos hasta que se escucharon que unas personas muy conocidas entraron al puesto de ramen<p>

-hola Naruto, Hinata-chan -dijo la pelirosa -estan en una cita ?

-bueno ..etto...- o/o dijo Hinata

-si ,pero que estan haciendo ustedes dos aqui y peor con el teme -grito naruto

-pues tambien estoy de suerte porque tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun -volteo a verlo

-si quieren sientense con nosotros -dijo muy dulce Hinata (inner: tan inocente hina ahh )

-deacuerdo-dijo porfin una palabra el azabache

-pero...-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto

-pero que chicos -dijo una inocente Hinata

-Nada- respodio la pelirosa_ "esta era mi primera cita con Sasuke-kun no queria que estuvieran ellos ,porque tuvo que escoger venir aqui Sasuke "_

-bueno ...-dijo el rubio como un suspiro_ "era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con Hina-chan... y desde cuando salen juntos "_penso enojado

-hacen una linda pareja -dijo alegre Hinata a los recien llegados

-encerio gracias -dijo sakura agarrando las manos de su "_nueva mejor amiga_"

-No somos pareja -corto Sasuke mirandola queriendo desapareser alguna espereranza en la chica (inner: para que veas pelizorra...perdon pelirosa en mi fic no van a quedar juntos muajajaj yo:disculpen a mi inner fans de sakura )se creo una nube de tension en el aire

-oh lo siento ...-dijo triste Hinata

-no te disculpes Hinata yo voy a pelear por su amor y algun dia lo conquistare ,este es solo un paso No Te Preocupes -dijo con determinacion Sakura olvidando lo que dijo el azabache

-eres genial Sakura -dijo Hinata- ere un buen ejemplo a seguir-

-gracias -

Despues ordenaron y las chicas hablaron e ignoraron a los chicos .Sakura le decia cuales eran sus planes para conquistar al azabache se notaba muy determinada .Hinata solo escuchaba emocionada a la pelirosa ella solo tenia una amiga la mayoria que se llevaba con ella eran chicos los queria mucho pero debes en cuando no podia decirles muchas cosas porque ella era una chica y Sakura era muy femenina para sus ojos perla por eso conocerla la alegro mucho .Compartieron sus numeros ,emails y Sakura la invito a una pijamada en su honor para presentarle a unas amigas

Naruto tenia una nube de deprecion (inner: como en el anime jajaja) le gano Sakura hasta tenia el numero de la oji perla algo que el se lo pediria al final de la cita ,pero en parte se alegraba de que Sakura tuviera una nueva amiga y no estuviera melosa con Sasuke ,odiaba que ella lo buscara y el la ignorara

En otro caso Sasuke estaba aburrido pero satisfecho no sabia el porque arruinar la cita de Naruto ,estaba muy confundido porque estos sentimientos ? porque se le hacia conocida la Hyuga? porque no queria que nadie se le acercara? porque sentia ese sentimiento de ira contenida cuando se sonrojaba con cualquier idiota ? estaba lleno de preguntas

-bueno me tengo que ir -dijo la peliazul levantandose de su asiento

-yo te acompa o Hina...-pero fue interrumpido Naruto

-vamos yo te acompa o Hinata-chan -dijo Sakura levantandose tambien

-no Sakura-chan tu casa queda muy lejos de la mia -dijo Hinata

-yo voy con ella mi casa queda cerca-dijo serio Sasuke

-que! -dijo el rubio -yo deberia de llevarla ,ella vino con migo-grito

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun ,es cierto Sasuke-san vive a una casa de la mia ,tu acompa a a Sakura-chan -dijo con una sonrisa

-pero Hinata -dijo desilucionada la pelirosa ella queria que Sasuke la llevara a su casa

Hinata se acerco y le susurro en el oido-no te preocupes por mi yo te ayudare con Sasuke-san -le dijo con hermosa sonrisa

-gracias -susurro-bueno Naruto tienes suerte vamonos -

-ah?-dijo confundido el rubio

-si,tienes que ir a dejarme a casa tengo muchas cosas que hacer -dijo alegre la pelirosa

El rubi y la pelirosa se marcharon con el primero muy confundido pero alegre ala vez

-vamos -dijo el azabache y empezo a caminar

-hai-y lo empezo a seguir

POV SASUKE Caminamos en silencio yo la miraba de reojo estaba demasiado confundido ,ella iba distraida era muy rara e inocente se asombraba por cualquier cosa que miraba era diferente a las demas ,atraia a los hombre solo con mirarlos tenia una esencia que hacia que las personas no quisieran separarse de ella ,en parte era malo por que muchas personas se podian aprovechar de ella y no lo sabria porque estan despistada que quisiera protegerla FIN POV -son tus mejores amigos verdad -dijo depronto sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-ah?-dijo- no ,que es lo que dices -dijo para evitar un sonrojo por parte de el (inner: segun el los Uchihas no se sonrrojan jajja)

-esque con ellos eres diferente aunque no lo quieras demostrar .He acertado verdad?-ella se inclino para acercarce a su rostro

-yo...yo..-no sabia que decir (inner:cambiaron papeles jajaj sasu timido y hina haciendolo temblar jajaja )

Solto una risilla y siguio caminando -eso es bueno ,tener amigos es una gran virtud como un tesoro -hiso una pausa -son como tu peque a familia -lo dijo mirando hacia la nada co un gesto melancolico

-eso es verdad tengo mucha suerte-respondio y ella lo miro y le dio una hermosa sonrisa

-aunque eso no se lo dices a ellos ,debes de ser menos amrgado -dijo burlona y salio corriendo como una ni a gesto que la gusto a Sasuke pero depronto ella tronpezo con alguien y Sasuke apuro su paso

-lo siento -se disculpo- perdon no me fije - hizo una reverencia -discul... -pero no pudo terminar

-Hina-chan-pregunto un chico de cabello cafe y ojos del mismo colos muy guapo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Kiba-kun dijo alegre a punto de llorar y se arrojo a los brazos del chico que le correspondio y la elevo de suelo dando vueltas con ella

-que alegria que te haiga encontrado -dijo el chico bajando ala ojiperla

-hola hime-chan -dijo un chico guapo con lentes obscuros detras de Kiba

-Shino-kun que alegria -y lo abrazo ,ella estaba llorando en el pecho del chico de lentes

-no llores hime-chan-consolo shino acariciando su largo cabello

-es-estoy tan a-alegre de ver-verlos -dijo secandose las lagrimas de alegria que no dejaban de salir y abrazo alos dos chicos uno en cada hombro

-ejem..ejem...-aclaro su garganta Sasuke para llamar la atencion

-oh si lo siento -dijo Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas -Sasuke-san ellos son Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui la conti y hicieron su aparicion Kiba y Shino<p>

inner: esta vez lo hisiste mas o menos largo ...me imprecionas :)  
>yo: gracias jjajajaja me hace feliz viniendo de ti ^^ inner: enserio (con ojitos de cachorito )<br>yo: sip inner: te quiero mucho y eres una gran escritora nyaaaaaa daisuki 3 3 (saltando a abrazarme )  
>yo: yo tambien te quiero eres mi inner jajaja (acariciando su cabeza)<p>

bueno dejando nuestra esena (inner:romantica ) NO! de amistad o hermandad quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic y gracias ala personas que dejan su comentario y alas que no tambien ^^ **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU :)**

(inner:** DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS**)


	8. ¿ SEDUCCIÓN?

HOLA

Si lo se me tarde mucho en subir la continuación es que estoy arreglando mis antiguos capítulos asique ténganme paciencia ^^ gracias y

AQUÍ CON LA CONTINUACION ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

><p>*********************************************¿Seduccion?******************************************************************************<p>

* * *

><p>-Llegue a casa-dijo o anuncio Sasuke al llegar después de dejar que los chicos raros y molestos llevaran a Hinata a su casa<p>

-Ah! Hola hermanito como te fue en el instituto- dijo Itachi saliendo de la cocina

Sasuke rio al ver a Itachi con un delantal que decía "I LOVE COOKING"

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi enojado/avergonzado

-Nunca creí verte así, déjame tomarte una foto –dijo Sasuke sacando su celular

-NOOOO!-grito Itachi peleando con Sasuke por quitarle el celular y despues de una pelea de hermanos

-Estos días has estado diferente –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – Te ha pasado algo bueno

-No-dijo Sasuke

-Es una chica –dijo Itachi burlonamente

-¡NO!- grito Sasuke sonrojado un poco

-No puede ser el apocalipsis Sasuke –baka te gusta una chica –hizo una pausa- debe ser realmente linda para que te guste Ototo porque nunca vas en serio con nadie

-Ella es diferente –"por que dije eso"

-Entonces si es una Chica –dijo Itachi acercándose A sasuke para molestarlo

Sasuke gruño un poco sonrojado-me voy a mi habitación

- Sasuke está creciendo-saca un pañuelo- crecen tan rápido jajaja después bajas para cenar – le grito Itachi

-UFFF-dijo llegando a su habitación un poco oscura pero muy espaciosa solo estaba una mesa de noche su cama algunos posters en las paredes de alguna banda de música un sofá negro al parecer de cuero unas guitarras (que eran su tesoro) amplificadores, suspiro tirándose en su cama tenía muchas cosa que pensar

POV SASUKE

Porque me interesa Hinata

_"seamos realistas Sasuke"_

Deja de molestar

_"no me hables así soy una mezcla de tu orgullo y tu conciencia"_

Y porque apareces hasta ahora

_"porque esta es la primera vez que estas confundido en algo"_

Cierto pero….

_"nada de pero yo vengo a aclararte una cosa"_

El qué?

_"tienes que descubrir que es lo que te atrae de la Hyuga"_

Deja de molestar no se dé que hablas

_"si, te atrae creo que te puedes dar cuenta es la primera persona que te pone nervioso y que puedes contarle lo que sea"_

Cállate no es lo que crees

_"lo más importante aquí es que no sabemos si a Hinata le gustamos, es la primera chica que no es una de tus fanáticas locas"_

Por eso ella es diferente

_"cierto… pero como haremos para que le gustemos a Hinata"_

Pues usando un tipo de seducción Made-in-Sasuke

_"jajaja desde mañana empezaremos con la misión"_

FIN POV SASUKE

-Sasuke baja a cenar – lo llama Itachi

-Desde que viniste de aquella reunión especial con la empresa que se alió con nosotros has cambiado-dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras

-Es que fue especial- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa recordando lo que paso

-Porque –pregunto Sasuke intrigado

-Esa persona era especial-hizo una pausa-Me motivo, cambio algo dentro de mi

-¿Era una chica?-pregunto Sasuke tenía una corazonada sabía que de su hermano la debilidad eran las mujeres, bueno de todos los hombres

-Si-dijo –Pero es distinta a lo que piensas –trato de que su hermano le entendiera

-Si claro, además no puedes- dijo Sasuke su hermano mayor era un irresponsable

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me dijeron que era menor que tú- dijo serio el Uchiha menor

-Ella es diferente, nunca has sentido que con esa persona te sientes cómodo y puedes decirle cualquier cosa –dijo serio Itachi

-_"HINATA"_- fue lo primero que se vino a la mente de Sasuke eso lo descoloco un poco

-Además solo soy 2 años y medio mayor –dijo muy alegre Itachi

-Bueno pero por favor no lo arruines – regaño Sasuke a Itachi- Acuérdate que ella tiene una de las empresas más importantes del mundo- suspiro derrotado

-Si de acuerdo –dijo alegre sabía que su hermano menor era muy estricto que a veces el parecía el mayor

-Es la empresa líder en Japón fue una suerte tener una reunión con ella y que nos aliáramos por eso no lo arruines –dijo un autoritario Sasuke

-Sabes mucho la investigaste a ella también –pregunto sorprendido Itachi

-No eso es invadir la privacidad además ni se su nombre solo lo importante –dijo como si no importase

-Algún día la conocerás y veras de lo que hablo –dijo Itachi

-SI, si como sea –dijo indiferente

- Te serviré la cena –dijo muy alegre y se fue a la cocina

-Qué bien que encontró a alguien especial para el -se sentó a la mesa y puso su codo en la mesa apoyando su mejilla en la mano- Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo miro tan alegre ella le ha de gustar mucho- susurro Sasuke, estaba alegre por su hermano

POV SASUKE

Otro día de clase pero hoy va a ser diferente porque tratare de saber si Hinata es como las demás, es la primera vez que voy a intentar seducir a alguien porque las mujeres eso es lo que hacen para que las vea y todas de todo tipo, mayores, menores, hasta extranjeras, con solo una mirada y ya les gusto

Me baño y me arreglo para el Instituto, bajo a desayunar algo

-Buenos días –digo y veo que mi hermano con un esmoquin muy formal, está arreglado demasiado elegante y es un milagro que este levantado tan temprano

-Buenos días hermanito-dice con una sonrisa

Le tiro una piedrecita de un florero que estaba en una mesa en nuestra sala –No te tires de galán conmigo que se que estas actuando además da miedo

-JAJAJAJA-

-Hasta ríe elegantemente- se dijo a si mismo Sasuke –Porque estas vestido y actúas así- pregunto a su aniki

-Hoy al final del trabajo voy a verla –dijo alegre

-Itachi-baka si vistes y actúas así ella no te querrá a ti si no a la persona que cree que eres – suspiro cansado –Se que tú mismo además eres un UCHIHA ninguna chica se resiste a un Uchiha – y tomo un platón para servirse cereal

-Cierto gracias Ototo –y salió a su cuarto

-Hash- de pronto se escucho vibrar el celular de Sasuke

-Hola – hable serio y directo

Hola teme –dijo Naruto por la otra línea

Que quieres dobe- dijo molesto –Tan de mañana y ya estas molestando

* * *

><p>HOLA ^0^<p>

AQUÍ CON LA CONTINUACION ESPERO LES HAIGA GUSTADO AQUÍ A CONTESTAR COMENTARIOS ^^

**SasuHina4evr** gracias por comentar siempre y por todo tu apoyo esta vez me retrase un poquitín gracias por el apoyo y espero con ansias la continuación a tus historias ^^

**diana06** aquí está la conti de la historia Nee-san TKM…

**sasuhina x siempre** gracias por leer mi historia y por ponerme en tus historia y autores favoritos me alegro mucho no sabes cuánto y aquí está la conti y como tú dices viva el SASUHINA

**adx-25** que bien gracias por seguir mi historia y ser una fan muy leal ^^

**Niki Hyuga** yo también amo a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun y no me cae mal Sakura pero a mi inner si jajaja y no te preocupes y disfruta la conti ^^

**layill** quien no ama a Sasuke celoso ^^ disfruta la conti y gracias por tu apoyo

**Rukia-CC** sip eso pensaba hacer gracias y aquí esta la conti espero te guste ^^

Yue Red sip somos dos novatas jiji gracias por tu comen y espero la conti de tu fic ^^ gracias por el apoyo

**AQUÍ CON UNAS PREGUNTAS**

**¿**Qué PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE COPITULO**? ¿**Qué HARA SASUKE**? ¿**Por qué SOY TAN ADORABLE**? ¿**LES GUSTA EL NEJIHINA**? ¿**LES GUSTO LA DESCRIPCION DE LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA A ITACHI**? ¿**LES GUSTA EL GAAHINA**? ¿**PORQUE TANTAS PREGUNTAS**?**

Y CON RESPCTO A

Tokitoridoki TU COMENTARIO NO ME DA FRIO NI CALOR ASI QUE SI NO TE GUSTO PARA QUE LO LEES (SOLO LOS IDIOTAS HACEN ESO ¬¬) Y QUE TIENE SI ESPERO COMENTARIOS COMO "KYAAAAAA! Sasu-kun es TAAAn kawaii con Hina-chan *.* CONTI; CONTI! ATI QUE TE IMPORTA^^ Y NO DEJARE QUE UNA PERSONA SIN CEREBRO COMO TU SE CREA MEJOR QUE amix-lectoras COMO TU LES DICES PORQUE ELLAS SON MEJORES QUE TU ASI QUE VETE DE VUELTA A TU CABERNA ^^ ADIOS

**ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	9. Solo es el principio

Hola ^^ si, lo se tarde demasiado perdón es que me han pasado muchas cosas jejeje yop se que no es escusa pero bueno / **Gomenasai**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

><p>-Itachi-baka si vistes y actúas así ella no te querrá a ti si no a la persona que cree que eres – suspiro cansado –Se que tú mismo además eres un UCHIHA ninguna chica se resiste a un Uchiha – y tomo un platón para servirse cereal<p>

-Cierto gracias Ototo –y salió a su cuarto

-Hash- de pronto se escucho vibrar el celular de Sasuke

-Hola – hable serio y directo

-Hola teme –dijo Naruto por la otra línea

-Que quieres dobe- dijo molesto –Tan de mañana y ya estas molestando

-Disculpa princesa ¿te desperté? –dijo burlón el rubio -pero se nos hace tarde, recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei si tardaba otro día a la clase de Kurenai-sensei –dijo un poco asustado

-De acuerdo ya salgo –respondió cortando la llamada

-Itachi me voy –grito para que su hermano lo escuchara

Pov Sasuke

Salgo de la casa ya con el uniforme del instituto puesto, es muy simple pero elegante a la vez .Consiste en una camisa blanca abierta los primeros botones (no debía usarlo así pero me importaba un pepino), una corbata negra con diseños en rojo con el logo en la parte baja de la misma(que también la usaba un poco suelta), unos pantalones un poco ajustados de color negro yo utilizo una cadena que va desde mi bolsillo delantero hasta el bolsillo trasero para mi billetera unos zapatos de igual color pero con marcas rojas y blancas

-Hola teme –dice eufórico mi amigo, con una cara zorruna, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que transitaban ahí, utilizaba el mismo uniforme que yo pero a su manera

-Vámonos –dije cortante

-Vaya que humor, y tan de mañana –dijo el idiota de mi amigo y caminamos hacia el instituto

Lo que más me molesta y odio de Naruto es que hable, están Baka que dice tonterías desde lo que desayuno, hasta que color de calcetines quiere comprar, sí, eso es extraño, por eso odio que el hable, hasta que dijo algo que llamo mi atención

-Hey quienes son los que van con Hina-chan –dijo un poco enojado y observe hacia donde el miraba, ellos se acercaron a nosotros

-Hola Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun, buenos días -hiso una reverencia y sonrió, que hiso que mi estúpido corazón empezara a latir rápido, idiota solo es una sonrisa

-Hola "Mi" Hina-chan –dijo (si claro más bien grito) Naruto abalanzándose a abrazarla, yo iba a separarlos pero alguien se me adelanto

-Hey –dijo el chico de cabello café separándolo de Hinata –ella no es de tu propiedad idiota –gruño el chico

-No me diga idiota, imbécil –dijo el rubio saliendo rayos de sus ojos

-No soy imbécil, idiota –respondió el chico Inuzuka, igual saliendo rayos de sus ojos

-Y tú quien eres –le grito Naruto

-Tran-tranquilos chicos e-el es…-pero fue interrumpida

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba hermano del alma de Hinata –dijo con orgullo y señalo a su amigo de lentes.-y el es Abúrame Shino

-Yo puedo presentarme solo Kiba –dijo el chico Abúrame

Hinata estaba rojita como un tomate, cuando Kiba dijo hermano del alma, ¿Por qué se sonroja por eso? Algo en mi me hacía sentir enojado, pero me recupere al pensar que yo le sacare muchos más sonrojos

-Vamos a cla-clases chicos –dijo Hinata poniéndose entre ellos para calmar las cosas

-Nos vemos después chicos ustedes me dijeron que tenían que hablar con la directora –dijo y les dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla despidiéndolos

-Eh… si Hina-chan –dijo tranquilo ¿no era que estaba enojado? -te vemos después cuídate

-Nos vemos Hime-chan –dijo el chico de lentes devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla, idiota

-Adiós Kiba-kun, Shino-kun –dijo despidiéndolos con una hermosa sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, luego se acerco un poco a nosotros

-Lo siento Naruto-kun –dijo acercándose más al aludido

-No te preocupes Hina… - pero los interrumpí

-Llegaremos tarde apurémonos –no dejare que te acerques a ella Naruto

Las clases pasaron normal, lo que me tenia pensando tanto, era como seducir a Hinata, ella iba a ser difícil, todas las chicas andan detrás de mí, ellas son las que se ponen a pensar como seducirme, y si se resistían un poco con una mirada y ya las tenia comiendo de mi mano, pero ella es tan despistada que no se daría cuenta, hecho un vistazo hacia ella que acaba de salir de salón, veo que alguien se acerca

-Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder lo que sientes por mi –dijo triste –pero si quieres, podemos ser amigos eres un chico lindo y simpático-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al chico que se le acababa de confesar

-Seré tu amigo y después conquistare tu corazón Hinata-Hime –dijo alegre y determinado el estúpido chico

-Suerte –dijo ella dándole apoyo y despidiendo al chico, me acerque a ella por la espalda

-Eres muy considerada –dio un salto de la sorpresa no se había percatado de que estaba ahí

-a-ah… Hola Sasuke-kun –hiso una pausa –me decía algo

-Eres muy mala rechazando a los chicos, ellos no se detendrán hasta querer conquistarte, solo dicen ser tus amigos para estar cerca de ti y hacer sus movidas –le explique pero ella me miro con una cara muy extraña que no pude describir

-Lo hago porque al final ellos se darán cuenta que no soy la persona a la que corresponden sus sentimientos -miro hacia otro lado –además no podría solo decirles que no me interesan, que no me hablen y me sigan –de acuerdo ella es demasiado buena para rechazarlos cruelmente como lo hago yo

-Perdóname si te ofendí, es que yo no soy tan considerado cuando alguien se declara- ella volteo a verme a la cara- no soy tan paciente como tú y ella no lo entienden a la primera, algunas veces tengo que ser grosero y aun así ellas no desisten, algunas veces pienso que podrían secuestrarme –dije burlón

Ella rio tímidamente regalándome una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que mi pecho diera un vuelco

-Creo que exageras Sasuke-kun –dijo todavía con una sonrisa

-No bromeo, de verdad lo pienso y creo que ellas si serian capaz –ella rio de nuevo contagiándome esta vez con su risa, con ella podía reír como lo hacía de pequeño

-Eres muy hermosa cuando ríes –dije con un tono ronco y seductor, ella llevo sus dedos a sus labios sonrojándose en extremo, cuando sonó el timbre de salida y sabia que la ultima en salir era esa pequeña chica que se dio la vuelta para regresar a salón

Ella ordenaba su material en su mochila, lentamente me coloque detrás de ella –Hinata –ella salto un poco de la sorpresa y lentamente volteo un poco el rostro

-Ya te atiendo Sasuke-kun espérame un momento –entonces me acerque un poco más a su cuerpo sintiendo como ella se tensaba y temblaba por mi cercanía y mi respiración cerca de su nuca, ella desprendía un embriagador olor a lavanda, me acerque a su oreja y susurre suave y provocativamente

-Te acompañare a casa –

Ella temblaba, hiso un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, se volteo para verme, tenía un hermoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, ella abría y cerraba su boca tratando de decir algo pero no emitía ningún sonido hasta que pudo decir

-Lo sie-siento pe-pero se me… hiso tarde y ten-tengo unos…asuntos q-que hacer a-ahora –tartamudeo toda la oración demostrando su nerviosismo

Desde que ella volteo yo no retrocedí ni un paso y ella no podía porque su asiento estaba detrás, por esa razón nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca y eso la ponía más nerviosa, volteo su cara a ambos lados para darse cuenta que no había nadie aparte de nosotros dos en el salón

Me incline un poco para quedar cerca de su cuello y su oreja –de acuerdo será para la próxima –ella empezó a temblar mas y cuando volví a pararme firme mire que ella tenía una expresión que hasta se podía leer "próxima" –nos vemos después y le di un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, voltee para comenzar a caminar

Era un buen comienzo para lo que le aproximaba a la pequeña Hyuuga

* * *

><p>Hola regrese si yo se que fue mucho tiempo pero es que estoy en exámenes y pues ahorita me escabullí para poder publicarlo _<p>

Ahora a contestar sus hermosos rw

**SasuHina4evr** : pues creo que vas por el buen camino con tus deducciones pero tengo un as bajo la manga jejeje bueno gracias por tu rw ^^

**andorea** : jeje yop también me frustro cuando lo dejan en la mejor parte tengo que esperar jeje y sip disculpa por la tardanza AHH SOY UNA MALA PERSONA (inner: que exagerada ¬¬) gracias por tu apoyo y tu rw

**Yue Red** : jeje siiiip a quien no le gusta el chocolate jejej y aquí entre nos a mi también me encanta poner a Sasuke celoso jeje gracias por tu rw y perdón por la espera

**hinata-uchihadark** : uhhh puede ser pero tengo una sorpresita bajo la manga muajajajaja gracias por tu apoyo y tu rw ^^

**Kazuki16** : tu comen es el que más me carcomía la mente por no ponerlo rápido (inner: tienes un gran poder ¬¬ jejeje) y GRACIAS por personas como tu es que hago con tanto esfuerzo mi trabajo XD gracias por tu comen y perdóname por tardar tanto TwT

**layill** : jeje no te imaginas lo que pasa después ^^^gracias y perdón por la tardanza jejeje

**seol shadow :** gracias por todos tus consejos ^^

**Niki Hyuga** :jaja gracias por tu rw y perdón por el retraso jejeje

**loca del anime**: jeje sip ahora Sasuke es el que tiene que gustarle Hinata gracias por tu rw y perdón por el retraso ^^

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** : haii shizu-chan de Nuevo gracias por todos tus rw en cada capi y sip también creo que gaara-kun es un perfecto rival pero tengo un as bajo la manga jejeje ahh gracias por todo lo que dijiste sobre mi creo que también tu me sobre valoras jejeje / beso y abrazos para ti shizu-chan ^^

**lord kami:** jeje pues normalmente no tango fechas para subir la conti (sip yo se que profesionalismo ¬¬) la subo cuando veo que todos mi lectores ya la leyeron, también cuando tengo tiempo libre las subo súper rápido (y sii esta vez me tarde demaciadoooo TwT) pero decidiré más adelante con qué frecuencia actualizare y lo publicare no te preocupes ^^ jeje (esta vez me tuve que escapar para poder subirla jejeje *escabullida*)

**Rukia-CC :** ohhh gracias por contestar mis preguntas es bueno para lo que sigue mas adelante y pues espero que haigas disfrutado el capi jejeje gracias por tu rw y perdón por la tardanza ^^


	10. Sueño y una afirmación

Hola, si lo se me trde demaciado pero... aqui estoy ^^ jeje espero que les guste

los personajes de este fic no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama (pero si vendieran los derechos la primera que los tendría... no seria yo ¬¬ soy lenta XD )

Yap no los molesto ustedes lean

_waaa que lindo es sasuke_ - sueño

waaa que cute es hinata - platica

pareja: Sasuke/Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>POV SASUKE<strong>

Después de clases y del inicio del plan con Hinata regreso a casa y ni siquiera busco a mi hermano por que se que está en la empresa, en una reunión con la chica que lo tiene loco, no se lo dije a mi hermano pero si investigue un poco sobre ella. Mi contacto me dijo que aparte de dirigir la empresa líder de Japón, es amable y es la única persona sensible de su familia, tiene problemas con su padre, es un poco desarrollada para tener su edad y tiene casi la misma edad que yo, en la empresa como fuera de ella, las personas la aprecian y la admiran, mucha información de ella es clasificada y solo los lideres de sus empresas aliadas pueden tener contacto con ella, y eso mi hermano tiene una gran ventaja

Airashii-chan, mi informante me dijo que así se llamaba y que su vida es muy misteriosa

Bueno mejor me doy una ducha y descansare un poco

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Y así lo hizo, se ducho y se recostó en su cama y quedo profundamente dormido con un sueño que realmente lo tendría pensativo por un tiempo

**SUEÑO SASUKE**

_Ehh...- dijo el chico en plena oscuridad, logro ver a una distancia a un pequeño niño, se acerco – soy…yo- era él en una versión de su niñez, pero el pequeño no estaba solo estaba con una niña de cabello corto azulado con un kimono color lila estaban riendo y caminando al lado del otro se veían muy unidos. Cuando de pronto la pequeña versión del chico tomo la mano de la niña y se sonrojo suavemente y le dijo _

_Eres mi persona especial – se acerco al rostro de ella – no estás sola estoy contigo – el pequeño roso sus labios con los pequeños y rosas labios de ella _

_Gracias Susu-nii- dijo la pequeña abrazándolo y el correspondiéndole_

_De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro para el Sasuke adolecente y se enciende una pequeña luz donde debajo estaba parado su pequeño yo con un traje negro y su cabeza baja luego se aclara y se mira que el pequeño esta en frente de la tumba de sus padres_

_Pero llaga la misma niña a su lado, agarra la mano del pequeño y dice _

_Susu-nii como tú me dijiste a mí una vez – ella con su otra pequeña mano hizo que el la mirara – no estás solo, yo estoy contigo – el pequeño sujeta mejor la mano de ella y dice_

_Lo siento pero esto es diferente – suelta su agarre de ella – tu no estarás y yo no seré la persona que tú crees que conoces – la niña se tenso pero la abrazo fuertemente y susurro- tengo que dejarte atrás… lo siento esta es nuestra despedida – beso por última vez los labios de la pequeña niña, lo hizo con delicadeza y ternura pero también sabían a melancolía, limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir y recorrer las pequeñas mejillas – ten…- el pequeño se quito de su cuello un pequeño collar con un dije de abanico de papel, era el emblema de su familia, se_ _lo puso a ella y se dio la vuelta para irse, algo en ella se quebró y las lagrimas no pararon de correr por sus mejillas, sus pequeñas piernas no resistieron y ella callo sentada con sus ojos derramando lagrimas sin querer dejar de salir… El no la volvió a ver nunca… ¿Nunca?..._

El se despertó sudando frio, era la primera vez que soñaba algo de su vida antes de la muerte de sus padres

El había prometido… no se había prohibido recordar todos los momentos que había vivido antes de la muerte de sus padres, no quería recordar lo que había perdido, lo que ya no podría tener, esos recuerdos fueron a la tumba con sus padres

Pero algo lo tenía más impactado, era si esa niña era Hinata, la pequeña niña de ese sueño pareció en gran manera a Hinata. Pero no sabía si era solo porque la tenía mucho en la cabeza y lo había adjuntado todo, pero no tenía esa certeza

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada, se levanto de su cama y decidió ir a ver quién era, bajo las gradas y vio a su hermano

Hola hermano – dijo serio Itachi con un pequeño tono feliz, a su hermano menor le pareció muy raro. Porque no dijo algo como "hermanito" "ototo" "peque uchi "etc…

Hola Itachi-baka- sabía que su hermano estaba ansioso, se notaba en su cara que quería decir algo sobre lo que paso con Airashii-chan – quieres que pregunte sobre cómo te fue en la reunión ¿verdad? –dijo el menor con aire despreocupado y cansado

Pues hoy fue un buen día… Airashii-chan, hoy llego con su uniforme a la junta, pidió disculpa por su presentación y se sonrojo algo que le queda muy bien – dijo arreglando un poco el desorden que hacia Sasuke siempre al llegar- tiene largas y hermosas piernas- el Uchiha mayor le contaba todo lo que había pasado a su hermano que lo miraba con una cara muy despreocupada y tenia escrito en la cara algo como "problemático" luego empezó a sonar el celular del menor celular

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sasuke<strong>

Hola – dije serio- que quieres dobe – sabía que era Naruto

¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- grito al otro lado de la línea

Con mis poderes mágicos llamados "Identificador de llamadas" – bufe

Jajá- dijo sarcástico Naruto- muy graciosito Sasuke –

Bueno que quieres –dije cortante

Podemos hablar – dijo serio Naruto

¿De qué?-

Es importante –Naruto nunca están serio

De acuerdo nos vemos en el mismo lugar a las 4.00 - dije cortando la llamada

Voy a salir – le dije a Itachi que estaba en la cocina, escuche una afirmación de mi hermano y tome las llaves de mi mota y una chaqueta

Llego a un parque que lo conozco muy bien, es donde siempre iba cuando quería estar solo. Un día Naruto me siguió y desde ese día siempre venimos a hablar, Naruto me conto su historia pero yo solo de dije lo necesario de la mía, es mi mejor amigo y él lo entendió y respeto, cuando quiere hablar algo seriamente siempre venimos aquí

Hola Sasuke – dijo Naruto serio algo que me sorprendió un poco

Hola dobe – dije como siempre

Waaa teme yo tratando de parecer serio y tú siempre igual, quería poner un aura de suspenso como en las películas – grito

Si…si… que quieres – me gusta ser directo

Pues…- su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad, nos sentamos en una banca que había en el parque – tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad – dijo mirándome

Y que es – pregunte

¿Te gusta Hinata?- dijo de repente sorprendiéndome

A qué viene esa pregunta Naru… - pero me interrumpió

Contéstame Sasuke – dijo serio – ¿te gusta…?

Naruto que es lo qu….- me volvió a interrumpir

Contéstame si o no –

Si, si me gusta- eso salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta, de pronto hubo un silencio incomodo y tenso

Te interesa de verdad… - dijo mirándome a los ojos

Si – dije decidido

Intentaras algo serio con ella –

Naruto ella es diferente y quiero algo real con ella – lo decía en serio, solo dependía de ella, Naruto suspiro y cambio su semblante serio al que utiliza siempre

Me alegro por ti Sasuke-teme – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

No deberías de enojarte o algo así – me miro confundido- a ti también te gusta - le aclare

Me gusta, pero si tú quieres tener algo serio con ella no puedo interponerme, además es la primera chica que te interesa dattebayo, hasta creí que eras del otro bando – me enoje pero el continuo- me gusta Hinata pero amo de verdad a otra chica, quería ver si podía olvidarla e intentarlo con Hinata – el bajo la mirada

Perdóname, él sabía que yo nunca me disculpo pero es mi mejor amigo

Se paró de la banca me miro y dijo- tú no tienes la culpa que Sakura te ame –

No es amor Naruto solo es obsesión –

Bueno… dejémoslo así- suspiro- otra pregunta

Que – dije

¿Por qué saliste con Sakura chan si no te gusta? –

Porque necesitaba a alguien para ir a arruinar la cita tuya con Hinata – fui directo y honesto

Entonces si te interesa de verdad- dijo Naruto haciendo exclamaciones exageradas – pero desde cuando empezó a gustarte

Desde que supe que era diferente a las demás – levantándome de la banca

Es muy linda -dijo Naruto

Si es linda – dije metiendo mis manos en mis bolcillos

En serio es muy muy linda, tiene un cuerpo que ¡demonios que chica! – dijo Naruto

Dobe sabes algo – dije mirándolo

¿Qué?...- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Eres un pervertido ¬¬ - Naruto hizo un puchero y aclamo muchas veces que no lo era yo mejor empecé a caminar

Hey teme quieres ir a comprar unos CDs mañana – yo solo acepte resignado

* * *

><p><strong>POV HINATA<strong>

Desde que regresamos de Europa las cosas me tienen toda confundida, mi vida ha cambiado de forma radical

Pero tiene buenos puntos

**1.** encontré a mis amigos: Kiba y Shino

**2.** tengo nuevas amigas por la pijamada de Sakura-chan

**3.** ya no mas timidez… bueno ya no tanto

**4.** puedo ser yo misma y me aceptan

Cosas un poco malas, bueno no malas en realidad confusas

**1.** mi padre me puso a cargo de la empresa, ya como líder y eso que él no está realmente de acuerdo

**2.** no he progresado nada con mi búsqueda *suspiro*

**3.** lo relacionado con la empresa es realmente extraño

**4.** lo que hace Sasuke-kun también es extraño, no le diré nada a Sakura-chan por que se enojaría con migo y no quisiera que eso pasase

Quien soy – dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, tapándome los ojos – adivina

Mmm… déjame pensar – dije tocando su cara, jalando su pelo y apretando su mejilla

Auch… ah… eso no se vale – dijo soportando los tirones que le hacia

Dijiste que adivinase, necesito hacer esto Hanabi-chan – dije riendo suavemente, ella se enojo y destapo mis ojos

Si ya sabias que era yo porque me desarreglaste y jaloneaste – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Para molestarte no es obvio – reí ella se me acerco

Mala… mala… mala… - dijo ella mientras me golpeaba suavemente fingiendo estar enojada

Ella es mi hermana menor Hanabi es cabello castaño y estatura normal para su edad muy parecida a mi padre en sus facciones, muy linda y adorable, bueno cuando esta con migo ella es muy… bueno un poquito mala y caprichosa pero es totalmente cuando estoy con ella, la he cuidado desde que ella nació porque mi madre no pudo hacerlo porque ella falleció

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y perdón por la larga espera de 1, 000, 000, 000, años XD además de que en este capi casi no hay nada interesante ¬¬ y muy cortitowaaaaaaaa!<p>

Perdón por no actualizar rápido pero es que me enferme (waaa odio estar enferma D:)

Pero saben les tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo mi** Az** bajo la manga WUAJAJJAJAJAJJA

**PERO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CONTI Y AQUÍ CONTESTO SUS HERMOSOS RW!**

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst :**waaa esta vez también me tarde ¬¬ perdón así gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun son tan sexy! Y pues mi Az bajo la manga sucederá en el próximo capi wuajajajja… kisses ^^

**Andrea :** waaaaa que bien que eres nueva leyendo mi fic waaaa y que te haya encantado TE AMO POR ESO / (wow eso fue..Sorpresivo hasta para mí O.o jajaj XD) pues bien sip soy mala por cortar en lo más importante pero es que así las engancho con mi historia ( jejej es un secretito) ^^ bueno espero que te haya gustado

**AnDy-93** : jjejeje aquí la conti estero que te haya gustado ^^ espera el siguiente y será mejor

**BubbleGumer :** waaaa espero te haya gustado no fue muy interesante pero bueno en el próximo capi sale algo mejor ^^ gracias

**Rukia-CC :** nya sip yo sé que me tarde y eso es malo perdón y gracias por tu apoyo eres de las primeras que me apoyo en este fic y estoy agradecida *la abraza* gracias espero te haya gustado

**lord . kami** : jejeje todos tenemos un lado loco siempre XD (además quien dice que estamos en la cordura XD wow poética que soy ^^) me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también ^^

**hanna :** en serio? Gracias! XD espero que te haya gustado este capi

**layill :** jeje quien no desmayarse con ese adonis waaaa gracias por tu apoyo eres de las primeras que me ha apoyado en este fic MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Lunita:** nyaaa sip yo se que escribo poquito pero tratare de hacerlos un poquito mas largos y actualizar más rápido y nop me molesta más bien gracias por tu opinión y pues espero que veas el siguiente capi ^^ ya veras lo que pasa con mi sasukito wuajajajajja ^^

**usagi grecia desu** :pues no te adelanto nada pero vas por el buen camino espero que mires el siguiente capi por que estará muy interesante ^^

* * *

><p><strong>PUES GRACIAS NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO y FELIZ AÑO 2012<strong> (jejejeje que nos moriremos pronto XD jajaj mentiras yop no creo en eso de los mayas)

**CIAO~**


End file.
